


A Familiar Bond

by Samstar1990



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstar1990/pseuds/Samstar1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A green infliction upon the iris is a seal of magic upon your fate for better or worse. Antonio and Gabriel have very different paths ahead of them yet will continue to walk them side by side influence much more than they realise.</p><p>The story is not always about them but they will always be the defining thread.</p><p>//This story will include several character in the future however these characters will not be added to the summary until their appearance//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Toro approaches

There was a vast realm riddled with various terrains and cultures all woven together with the threads of magical energy, making the lands lush with life and bountiful in resources. The land was made up of various Kingdoms and Duchies, bordering one another and working together through trade and other variations, the leaders of each area met regularly and were social creatures as well as caring towards their subjects. Each held it’s own standards on policies such as policing and health care, and although the ideals were not always shared they were accepting of the difference. This indifference came from the long history of the realm; riddled with nothing but war and carnage, the land itself still remains scorched and the wounds shone through as uninhabitable areas. Such violence was not wanted and many would use the past as examples of misbehaviour. As such the land in the present was experiencing an age of peace and thus set to work improving their lives.

Magic was a large staple of the lives of those who lived there. Those without the natural ability used enchantments, potions and powders to help them through their work, of course these came at costs but the long term benefits were plentiful for the penny. Those with natural ability did not need to spend money on such things and tended to make businesses from their mana, the only real cost being to their energy levels. The magically endowed could easily be identified by their eyes. The iris would have at least flecks of vivid green within it and at most possessed fully green iris’. It was a rare colouring and as such can be unnerving to those unused to seeing them. It was like looking into a dangerous animal, some would say.

And they were not far from the truth for some individuals. The ones driven mad by their own blood and seek only for chaos across the land. The ones the Dukes and Kings try their hardest to suppress.

One of the more important Duchies was ruled over by the Duke Carriedo. The Lord Carriedo had two sons both to the same woman however both were assigned with very different last names. His eldest was called Gabriel De Silva; a tall tanned male, with long brunette hair tied back in a ponytail down his back, and large blue eyes. Gabriel or Gabbie as he was known, was born before the duke’s marriage to his wife and given her maiden name as a tribute to her father in the neighbouring Duchy, he was a bright young man with a knack for swordsmanship and an interest in trade. As the eldest he was in line to take over the lands once his father felt he was ready for the opportunity. 

His younger son was called Antonio Carriedo. Born within wedlock, where he did not gain his mother’s name, he gained her eyes. Bright vibrant green and his fate was sealed with them. Being the youngest he had no ties to being the Duke, yet his father spared no expense in his education. He didn’t want to leave his little mage with no way of controlling his powers once they erupted, and for the most part his wife took care of their son. He felt content knowing his family was in good hands.

Both sons however were about to be thrown into a tangled web that started with a letter to their mother.

Antonio found himself stuck within sleep, unable to stir from the abyss of his dream. He stood there confused and fully aware of his surroundings shining white against the black backdrop, with no indication where the ground ended and the sky begun. The sound of hooves slowly began to fill the air and a light appeared in the very distance. Antonio narrowed his eyes and tried his best to see the pin of light before him as the sound stopped. Whatever it was had seen him as much as he could see it, and after a few moments the sound came back and was getting louder. The hooves went from a canter to a full on run and Antonio felt his heart drop as the light morphed and transformed itself to be a large bull, horns down and charging. The boy’s legs locked up and he didn’t know what to do, or at least he could control himself enough to move out of the way. The creature came closer and closer but all Antonio could do was raise his arms in preparation for the impact.

As the bull struck, his eyelids forced themselves open and he was left staring at the wooden panel ceiling of his bedroom leaving him staring at the wooden ceiling of his bedroom. Again confusion overtook him as he panted, mentally exhausted, and trying to bring himself clarity by picking out the small details in the panels he was looking at until, eventually, he convinced himself he was awake. He rose, bringing a shaking hand to his face and wiped away the sweat. Perhaps that had just been a nightmare, more likely than not it wasn’t though, madre had always been clear that a mage’s mind was fragile; to feel like this meant it had to be something. Something was coming for him...

 

A small rasping of knuckles on his door brought his attention and he pushed himself up clearing his throat.  
“Ah si? Who is it?” He called as his voice broke, attempting in vain to correct his appearance, unfortunately he looked like a drowned rat but he still tried. The door slid open reveal a woman with soft set features and long brunette hair down her back. “Mama…sleep well?” Antonio laughed nervously. 

She remained silent and entered the room, gliding in the ladylike manner she always managed to possess, behind her Gabriel could be seen looking worried himself and the younger automatically assumed the worst.

“Are you feeling ok Toto?” She asked taking the jug of water from the side of the bed and pouring it into a bowl “You were screaming”

Screaming? Antonio swallowed to check and his throat felt sore. That would explain the worried looks he was getting and he wondered how loud he had managed to get. He was also coming to realise that he found himself drifting back and forth as he space out and snapped to attention realising that his mother was speaking.

“I asked you if you had been dreaming ok” She repeated softly but with the tiny hint in her tone, she hated repeating herself “Your face is all red”

He wanted to tell her he felt fine but as she placed a cold cloth to his head, the boy closed his eyes immediately feeling soothed. Like a spell had been cast on him, his body sagged and he struggled to stay sat up. Antonio had not realised how hot he had become, it was like experiencing fever, and the pleasant urge to give in swept him up like a pleasant breeze. Near instantly his body collapsed back onto the bed. Gabriel made a noise and rushed forward only to be stopped by his mother with a hand. Antonio’s eyes fluttered open again but the eyes were slow and unresponsive. 

To say the younger felt fine a moment ago, suddenly he was thrust into a foggy confused again.

The people in the room he could have named just seconds ago were suddenly strangers, and the boy’s breathing increased in fear and tears began to form. 

Gabriel was unsure what his mother was thinking as she tended to the boy who had gone from lucid to delirious in mere seconds.

“It’s just a magical build up nothing to worry about” the woman cooed gently continuing to mop the boy’s brow.

The elder made a groaning noise and rolled his eyes. Another magical build up? As much as he cared about his brother he hated seeing such bullshit happening in his own home. Every other day it was Antonio this and Antonio that and it was all because of his ability to do magic. It was times like this he wished he was an only child.

“El…”

This caught his attention though as Antonio fell back under his own magic. El what? What on earth was he doing now

“El Toro…”

And with that he was fell back to sleep. Madre looked over him and smiled. “He’ll be fine”

Gabriel was now annoyed and a little bit pissed off. The rest of the day went on as if nothing had happened apart from his younger brother was being fussed over by servants again. He retreated to the garden and turned his attention to a dead tree hidden away in an unused area. Reaching up to redo the ribbon in his hair, he tried his best to keep his hair from his eyes and once he was satisfied he prepared himself in the fighting stance, a hand hovering over the blade in his hilt as he faced the petrified bark.

Each sword motion was precise as he was taught and the bark chipped and cracked and buckled under his assault. He let out his stress away from the public eye until he fell to his knees and dropped his weapon breathing heavily. Papa always said he let his emotions get the better of him, that he needed to learn to let the waves roll around him. He was a brother though, jealousy came part and parcel right?

Jealousy though.

What was he jealous of exactly? Gabbie pulled himself to sit on his behind with his knees up, his arms came out to rest on the knees as he stared at the broken bark on the ground in thought. He was the eldest, he was meant to take over these lands when his father deemed him ready. He was meant to be an expert of military, and law, and trade, and agriculture, and everything else in between! But how was he meant to know when he was ready when his baby brother was the one in the spotlight. His baby brother was the one being fussed over and groomed to be great, maybe even greater than himself. Although no that wasn’t it....

His worry and frustration was a byproduct of his jealousy but maybe. Maybe he was jealous of how carefree Antonio could be. Being second born he could be whatever he wanted to be, and being a mage meant he had the pick of anything and everything. He had to find a way to beat the green monster on his back, he didn’t want to hate his brother, it wasn’t his fault for how he was born. Eventually the elder smiled feeling the tension release from himself.

He would be a good Duke and a good big brother that was for sure.

He recomposed himself and wandered back into the house stretching as he went before stopping himself. Ahead of him, he saw Antonio, just standing there unmoving in his night shirt.

“Antonio?” he spoke without realising and the other reacted, he slowly looked over his shoulder towards the other. Gabriel felt his heart pull seeing the other’s face; tears were falling and he looked red with fever. The elder moved towards him. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“El Toro” the other muttered shaking as he spoke “El Toro…”

The bull again huh? Gabriel bit his lip “What about the bull Antonio?” He asked slowing reaching out to the other.

“He is going to get me” the younger responded choking out more tears as the elder embraced him “El Toro… El Toro…” He continued to mutter over and over. This left the elder in a bind, there was no bull he knew this, and mama had mentioned that this was all normal so he should leave him right? He began to let go and the other looked at him with large pain filled eyes. Gabriel turned from him and pulled away completely.

“Look, stop being stupid you will be fine Antonio.” he began to move away but stopped hearing something crumple down and his heart fell again.

Antonio seemed to regress unable to tell fantasy from reality “D-don’t leave me” he begged “He’ll get me...El Toro will get me”

Trying hard not to hear Gabriel began to walk away. Antonio was old enough to look after himself he was fourteen years old for heaven’s sake.

“Gabbie don’t leave me!” The yelling continued “I’m scared!”

The big brother in him stopped his feet, wasn’t this what he was just having a mental crisis over? Didn’t he promise himself he would be a good sibling? Antonio’s fever was making him child like and his first response was to leave him there. He swore he could almost hear sarcastic clapping in his head. Gabriel felt his lip tremble and he dared to glance back at the other. The teenager was on his knees looking at him with hope as their eyes met, he reached out to the other as new tears rolled down his face and he sniffled. Gabriel just stared at the other without a word.  
“You know this is all in your head right?” Gabriel spoke with a monotone voice and he watched Antonio possess the words before his breathing began to increase and he began to work himself up.  
“I’m sorry Gabbie” he cried “I...I… Don’t hate me” He sniffled and guilt hit the elder like a boulder to the gut.  
“Just calm down already ok? I don’t hate…” The boy started to speak just as Antonio began to hiccup on an account of his tears. The boy had worked himself into such a state even his lungs were throwing a fit. In short he was a mess. Gabriel sighed in defeat, this was getting him nowhere, and walked back over to his younger brother pulling him up and into his arms where he stroked his back.

“Now look what you have done” he joked “You gave yourself hiccups. But don’t worry I won’t leave you, I won’t let that bull hurt you” Antonio calmed in the elder’s arms, with just the occasional shudder from the hiccuping. He then grimaced at the wet feeling of the night clothes. Antonio felt like he was burning up and his clothing was sticking to him, there was no way that he was comfortable at the moment. Were the servants not changing his clothing? Where were the people who were left in charge of the younger anyway. Gabriel felt his annoyance build again fuelled by an urge of protectiveness as he gripped the other tighter to his chest despite the affect to his own clothing.

So not changing his clothes and letting him wander off in a haze were what they were paying servants for nowadays huh? He was going to have to sort this.

Seeing as Antonio had managed to somehow traverse half the manor in his state, it took a little time to direct the younger back to his room. Inside he found a maid stammering about how she couldn’t find the young master; the girl they had left in charge. She was young and inexperienced and it suddenly all made sense how a fever sufferer could get one up on her. She helped him bring Antonio over to a large armchair by the fire before he dismissed her. 

Despite her protests about her job he was stubborn enough for her to admit defeat, this was his brother and his responsibility. He then encountered a new problem, Antonio had become delirious again and every time Gabriel left his sight he began to panic and call out to him. 

Gabriel remembered another time like this. When Antonio was eight years old his magic started to come to materialise; he remembered it well as it was also the first night the two were spending in different rooms. Up until that point his brother had been plagued with nightmares that were only soothed by sleeping with another in the room. He laughed to himself remember how naively he though that night would peaceful.

Around midnight he heard screaming coming from the room across from him. At first he wondered if the other was having a nightmare but when he listened the voice sounded more painful and in a panic he grabbed his wooden training sword and bolted from his room. Hesitating a moment as the place went silent, he gently pushed open the door hoping the sound meant the other was sleeping. Gabriel remembered the fear that gripped him in that moment seeing the room.

Black burns scorched the walls and the candles were knocked over and sprawled across the floor. The mirror was smashed and even the bed was thrown on its front. In the middle he saw Antonio grasping his hand. Their two eyes met and all they saw in one another was fear.

“Antonio what happened?” he yelled running over as the younger flinched and tried to move away  
“I don’t know, but I did it…” he cried as a spark of lightning erupted from his hand and narrowly missed Gabriel’s face. The elder became fearful for himself.

“I’ll get mama” he yelled jumping to his feet

“Wait Gabbie don’t go!” Antonio cried “I’m scared please…”

He remembered stopping after hearing the fear in the voice. It outweighed his own tremendously. The inability to control your own body and what it can do. He swallowed hard and then smiled.

“Ok, I won’t go” the elder looked around and seeing a large piece of fabric dishevelled on the floor walked over to it. He wasn’t sure if it was the curtains from the window, or if it was the bed sheets, he just knew it was perfect in that moment. The cloth was pulled over the two of them in a weird little makeshift blanket tent. He smiled and rested his hand against Antonio.

“Someone will come soon ok? So let’s just wait a little longer” Gabbie told him with confidence, using it to trick the other into calm “Just hold on, ok Toto? You’ll be fine I promise” 

Gabriel returned to the present as he pushed the tin bath in front of the teenager in the chair. He was always there for his little brother in times like this huh? At least no one can claim he isn’t understanding of the mage folk. He reached out to Antonio from where he was knelt and took his hand.

“I’m right here ok? Just wait a little longer”

This time the younger seemed to understand and Gabriel laughed to himself. He was always asking for him to wait again wasn’t he? Well now he just had to fill the tub with water right?

First he drew the water and heated the stove before throwing off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. He had never bathed another before but if he left Antonio covering in sweat he’d get a chill right?

“All right baby bro, let’s get you feeling all better!” 

Mama had spent the day looking over her magic books. To hear her youngest speak of an animal from his mind could only mean one thing. A familiar was coming. She herself did not possess one so she could only speculate on what her son was going through. All the text she read spoke of the trial of accepting the animal, how it would test the user as the link was created. The illness her youngest was experiencing was the byproduct of this test and once it passed he would be linked to his familiar. Was it truly that simple? Even if it was, the effect it was having on his body made her fret and worry. 

She did know however this was a sign of great things for her son. Antonio was destined to become one of the great mages of his time, one skill in the art of the hardest magic of all, that of spirits. Spirit magic was a dangerous hazard on your health and soul if done without a connection to the spiritual realm. If the mind is strong, a spirit taking the form of animal crosses the planes of existence and becomes a link between both worlds. When connected to their host, the mage can tap directly into the source of magic itself. Once the mage masters this, spell work enters a whole different realm and magic takes on a new meaning.

The books however did not tell her what this meant. Should she find someone more suited to teaching him. Or did this mean Antonio would have to learn this alone. It was a heavy load upon her heart and mind.

Once night fell she decided it was best to check up on the sick one, when a mother spends the day worrying, seeing her child’s face usually soothed her some what. She gently pushed on the door frame and slid the door open a peak before pausing.

Antonio slept peacefully under his sheets looking a little more relaxed, he was still flushed however he seemed to be recovering nicely. The candlelight of the the single stick flickered and illuminated his face orange, as well as his hand on his chest rising and falling with his breathing. She noticed it was gently clasped around another hand and following the line of the bed noticed his older brother’s who had fallen asleep across the bed next to him. Their mother smiled sweetly, the two of them were going to be ok. She contemplated entering the room and waking the two so the elder could return to his bed. The look on his face was calm and gentle so he was sleeping well. Maybe it would be ok if they stayed in the same bed tonight. What would be the harm?

“Excuse me” a small voice rang out grabbing her attention as a servant approached her. “A letter just arrived for you Duchess”

She took the envelope and her brow furrowed. For a letter to arrive this late at night, it was never a good sign.


	2. And still you are my brother

The two horses circled the training area; the riders calm and collected as they came to stand in their chosen positions. The tall stature of the Lord Carriedo sat proudly upon his mature Stallion and his resolve took on the same presence as when he would when commanding his own army staring down the enemy. Although this time his opponent was his own son; Gabriel couldn’t help his own stance become shaken in the man’s shadow. Slowly he pulled his hand up to position his weapon and attempt to be intimidating himself, even though in his heart of hearts he knew the fear was present on his face. The two had been at it all morning with lessons on fighting and command and he was nearing his limit but he knew that was exactly what his father intended. This was Gabriel’s chance to prove his calm when faced with the pressures of the battlefield when he took over from the elder.

The younger brother was draped over the wooden posts of the fence surrounding the area watching silently and a little envious. Antonio had only just recently recovered from fever and was taking any moment to be outside especially with the whispers he had been hearing lately. Tonio was worried, apparently he was special; he could use a type of magic that was only available to few mages and as such his mother was going to begin a new intensive training. He looked over at his brother on his horse and sighed. He could understand Gabriel needing training after all he was going to become something truly important. The most he could do was, well…nothing. He forced a smile and stood up straight. Be supportive, Gabbie deserved it.

The two horses dug deep into the ground and pounded forward with furious bloodlust. The shining of metal flashed in the midday sun. The two men met in the middle and the blade’s clashed as their beasts pushed themselves together as they circled. The elder’s leg became trapped and it affected him greatly as he gritted his teeth and his attacks became slightly delayed. His father noted this used the delay to his advantage. The sword came down and as the younger swiped upwards to meet it the other hand came out to push him from his centre. Gabbie heard his brother call out as the world turned sideways and although he was taken by surprise, his training kicked in and he rolled away from the horses to avoid being trampled to death. Although he realized as the sand rubbed against his bare skin, an anger burst forth and   
he sat up on the ground glaring at his father with a raw rage.

“What the hell!” He snapped “I thought this was meant to be a lesson of skills!”

“And you think your enemy will be so forgiving?”

Gabbie held his tongue and stared up wide eyed at his parent, feeling his heart pound against his chest from a weird blend of emotions within the teenager. His father trotted over and continued.

“In the art of battle, you do not show weakness. The moment you do all code of conduct in combat is forgotten. You will be seen as something vile and easy and they will not hesitate to knock you down! There is not much time before you will take the land for yourself. You must be better than this!”

“I’m trying!”

“Then try harder!”

Antonio climbed over the wooden beams and rushed across the sand towards the elder. Gabriel was shaking a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his first instinct was to lash out trying to hit the intruder. The younger managed to avoid the attack but fell onto his behind as he did. Gabriel was too angry to even feel remorse in that moment. Why wasn’t he ready? He was too weak, he was too easily overtaken. Ignoring the other as he attempted to get back up, he rose in one movement and stared at their father as he departed his stead.

“I swear to you I will be ready you hear me!”

He pushed past Antonio as he got to his feet and left him standing in the pen as servants hurried around to try and tidy the place. It left Tonio feeling a little useless, but it wasn’t like he could relate to his brother in this situation. 

It lay a little heavy on his mind.

\---  
Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe in

Antonio you are not concentrating hard enough!

The young boy opened his eyes and recoiled a little meeting his mother’s eye directly. The sudden connection plus the sheer annoyance irradiating from the iris’ were enough to throw the boy completely off his own game. He laughed it off with a hint of nervousness and rose a hand to his head.

“S-sorry” He stuttered out “I am trying I swear Madre, but meditation is just, well it’s hard” Antonio admitted deflating his posture. His mother rolled her eyes; yes she knew very well this was hard for her youngest, he was energetic and carefree and was probably powered by some form of lightning she guessed, but she could not overlook the basic fact that her son was unprepared for the power he was receiving at an alarming rate.

She wondered if the sickness was still plaguing the child, the creature in his dreams was no longer trying to attack him apparently, but it had not left his dreams entirely, just lay next to him staring expectantly. Just waiting. Always waiting.

“Antonio. You have to take this more seriously, I can only do so much considering I do not know a single thing about the complexity of what you are going through” She scolded as her son’s shoulders sagged.

He forced a smile and laughed again “Ok ok, I will try again”

Antonio shuffled himself in a more comfortable position and crossed his legs over, back straight and hands gently laid over one another on his lap. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He tried so hard to remain calm but his brother was still playing on his mind and he felt like he was abandoning him for something it felt like he was never going to get.

“Now focus your centre. As you breathe in you take in pure energy, as you breathe out you release all your shackles to this plane”  
His mother instructed slowly keeping her demeanour calm

“Nothing can hurt you in this space, you are safe here”

Antonio wanted to make comment, but he hushed himself focusing on the feeling of security. He was with his own mother of course he felt safe. This time though he ended up dwelling on the idea. The sentence changing into a warm sensation that washed over him. He felt a small tug on himself. But not from his own means.

“Detach yourself from negativity of mortal realms”

Antonio felt his body sag as something drew him in. something on the other side gently embracing him. It was weird and he wanted to speak out but his tongue remained still, it was like receiving a massage. All his tension was gone, every pressure point on his body was hit instantaneously and he was slipping into a state of relaxation. In the back of his mind he knew this was not all his own doing and that something else was interfering with him but unable to process the idea of fear the mage slipped beneath the surface of the spiritual realm.

Gabriel entered the room without much thought throwing the door open with force. Especially in his irritated state, it never occurred to him that the study was going to be used today for Antonio’s training until he too met his mother’s stare beyond the large wooden door. He felt his whole body cease up and he flushed in embarrassed. If anything the encountered with the frustrated parent was enough to ground him again.

“Ah sorry! I forgot I did I swear” he moved his weight from one foot to the other, trying to figure out whether he was going to flee the situation or not.. The woman rose from her sitting position and the skirt of her simpler gown slumped and swayed back into the perfect place on her body.

“I understand, that but I having enough trouble getting your brother to pay attention to his lesson without unwanted distractions” She huffed “Now I will have to start all over again”

Gabriel looked passed her to where Antonio sat on the floor. “Well. He hasn’t even noticed I am here” He pointed out. His mother looked confused for a moment and turned around to look at the younger on the floor.

His posture had become slumped making him appear as a perfect shape of the letter C. His eyelids has also fallen open but the iris beyond them were distant, the pupil diluted and they gave off a faint glow. It appeared that the other had finally figured out how to enter a meditation state.

“Well this is perfect” Mother Smiled looking back to Gabriel “I need you to do something for me”

Antonio opened his eyes to nothing but black. It was an odd experience within his own mind. He was falling although no, that was not right. Even if he couldn’t see it he could feel it against his skin, something moving past him and around him causing a sluggish slow drag downwards from black to true black. It was like he was sinking through water, drowning in a world where he needed no air. Eventually his feet touched the ground or at least he believed it to be ground, all Antonio could say for sure was; this place was very black.

Suddenly a dazzling light erupting a few centimetres from him forcing him to cover his eyes and recoil away and when it had died in its stead was the large mighty bull Antonio had come to off handily know. But this time he was not dreaming and his presence was almost all there this time. He felt himself tremble a little in fear and anticipation combined. The beast looked down at him all aglow in a bluely white aura and towered over the teenager. It was a monstrous size.

The fear was replaced with confusion as the beast knelt before him.

‘Welcome’ Antonio placed a hand to his head. The beast did not speak and yet he heard words. The boy opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out and a hand went to his throat. The beast noticed and lay down ‘There is no air here so sound does not travel, if you wish to speak just think it and it will be’

‘This is…strange’ Antonio admitted thinking on the words as he attempted to master a whole new way of communication. He heard the bull laughing in his head at him and ended up flushing in embarrassment.

‘Why am…I here?’ he managed to say and the creature looked him in the eye. It was at this point Antonio noted the creature had soft gentle eye, protective and caring. He felt more at ease.

‘You were having trouble entering meditation so I assisted’ the creature admitted ‘Please do not hold it against me but I had to override your own brain waves to do it, it appears you possess too much brain activity to do it yourself this time’

‘Override?!’ Antonio exclaimed looking worried ‘You brainwashed me?!’

‘In the simplest term’ The creature replied

‘Please don’t say it so normally’ The teenager replied realising that this was going to be a very long and weird experience. He began to worry a little over if this was what he was meant to experience and what it was he needed to do before he returned, how was he even meant to return to the mortal realm anyway?

‘We are here to help you accept your destiny, or at least to discover what stands in the way’ The bull continued ‘Something clouds the path that connects us. Through finding this, we can continue’

Antonio nodded in a numb fashion and sat down on the ground where he stood. This felt like this may take some time. He hoped that this meant he was not being a nuisance, I mean he must look ridicules right now in the real world.

Gabriel sat next to his younger brother as he remained zoned out from the world. Once again he was stuck baby sitting the little mage whilst his mother went off to do some form or errand. The elder sighed and lent back on his hands staring up at the decorated ceilings, one good thing to come of baby sitting the other, he frustrations at his father had waived a little. The small green monster whispered in his ear once more; he wanted his brother life, he wanted the path less gruelling. He narrowed his eyes and watched as Antonio’s lips parted slightly as if speaking but not a single syllable fell out.

“I hate this house right now” Was all he could muttered to the silence of the room. Getting to his feet he wandered around the area, he was still angry about his lessons, angry that his father was so cryptic towards him. He never treated his brother so coldly but once again that was because Antonio was just the golden child with the magic powers that wasn’t a disappointment. 

Gabriel was deflated.

“Gabriel” The voice spoke as the door creaked open. The teen let out a long audible sigh

“What do you want father?”

It was unknown what time had passed, Antonio couldn’t grasp such trivial things from this side of the spiritual boundary. He opened his eyes and looked up at the bull once more.

‘Sorry, but…I can’t see my problem’

The bull nodded and then rose to his feet gently moving towards the boy, bringing it’s head close to the other. At first Antonio was uneasy but in his heart he felt the caring nature of the beast and instead smile slightly accepting the other into his personal space. Maybe this was what it meant to bond with the creature and yet at the same time he knew it was only a tiny step to the finished product. When the two touched forehead to forehead, the boy felt his breath ripped from him and for a moment it felt as if he had been clawed from the inside out. Which in a world of no air was particularly weird to experience. When the bull retracted away leaving Antonio feeling weaker and drifting once more, the pull of the real world began to rest on his soul and he began to drift away.

In his head though all his own insecurities and fears floated past his ears and spoke to him, whispering to him the answer he sought. However this was just the beginning of the true solution and as he felt breath return to his lung and felt the dryness of his own eyes. He would need to solve the last bit on his own.

When Antonio came too it was coming to sunset. It really had been a while. He blinked a few times to give moisture to his tired eyes and stretched his back into place looking around the empty room.

“Madre?” He asked his throat cracking a little before he swallowed “Maybe she just stepped outside?”

The younger managed to pull his stiff body off the floor and made his way across the room musing over what the answer to his problem with this new power was. As his hand reached outwards t the door handle it stopped hearing yelling on the other side. 

Father was angry it seemed and Gabriel was the culprit.

“If this has anything to do with your performance outside today then you really are not fit to be my heir”

“Well fuck you, I am ready and I don’t need to baby sit to prove that” Gabbie was pissed, Antonio had no idea what had started the fight but the heat was intense as he entered the room. He willed himself to speak as the two men seemed to edge closer and closer to their swords.

“That’s it!” His father yelled “I have had it with your disrespect, do you understand how close you are to be disowned you ungrateful little shit?”  
Antonio made a noise that went unnoticed. He was a little terrified.

“Yeah well try me bastard because as far as I am concern I should kill you right here and now!”

“Gabbie stop it!” Antonio finally managed to get out and the elder broke from his inter thoughts and stared at the other. There was internal conflict that was true, he felt embarrassment mix into his rage but Gabriel chose to take this moment to take off outside towards the horse ring. Antonio looked between the door and his father before taking off himself worried for his brother’s safety.

They made it half way across the courtyard before the elder spun on his heel and drew his sword on the younger who made a noise of surprise.

“Why the fuck did you get involved? That was my fight Tonio!” He screamed at the other with murder in his eyes. The younger faulted a little before answering.

“Because you know as well as I that you would be the one coming out of that injured or worse!”

“What are you saying?” Gabbie gritted his teeth, the nerve of the other saying such bull “Are you implying that I am not strong enough? You think I am not ready either?!”

“That is not what I am saying but getting angry at father is not going to-”

“Fuck off fairy boy, you wouldn’t know responsibility if it bit you”

“Wha-? What does that have to do with anything?”

There was a pause

“Really? You have no idea? You get to take it easy whilst I am out here everyday trying my best whilst getting my ass handed to me and being told I am never good enough! You set your bed on fire and get a medal!”

Antonio growled a little.

“That is not true!”

“Oh get off it, everyone knows people with magic are lazy and get an easy run of life. Never getting your hands dirty”

“You think my life is easy? I could literally kill myself if I make a mistake and you think me life is easy?”

“Oh poor special Antonio, it must be so awful to be told that it’s ok and that you are trying your best whilst you try to make water dance. Precious little snowflake will never now the fucking meaning of hard work!”

“You know what, fuck you Gabriel!” He retorted “You want to know why father doesn’t think you are ready?”

“Enlighten me”

“It’s because you are so far up your own ass you could kiss yourself! Sure you can do the lessons and fight with weapons but when it comes down to decisions, when it gets a little too hard mentally, you give up and flip out at everyone!”

Gabbie choked a little and fell back as Antonio continued.

“ You could never lead a duck to water let alone an army of the entire Duchy! You panic and can’t handle the pressure! Father doesn’t give up on you and all you can do is bitch and moan about how life is so unfair! You know what Gabbie? I actually envy you, and for the first time I can’t imagine why”

Gabbie had no retort but the rage of feeling vulnerable bubbled up violently, whilst Antonio had lost all patience for the one he held so much respect for. Both boys were itched for retaliation, and when no words came to either of them; it turned to more violent means.

Madre was in the study looking over the letter she had received again with worried eyes. It was a matter she never believed she would have to deal with and yet here it was, staring at her in black and white. A sharp and rapid knock at the door brought her attention upwards.

“Oh, come in”

A young servant entered looking a little paranoid and bowed before stuttering

“M’lady, the young masters, they are scrapping in the courtyard”

“They are what?!” She asked in a panic raising gracefully from her chair and jogging a little towards the door and out into the corridor as the servant followed closely “Where is their father?”

“I am unsure M’lady”

She knew this was typical, her husband could solve the disputes of neighbours and dignitaries, but when his own family was tearing itself apart he was missing. 

Eventually reaching the backdoor of the home, the woman of the house found a crowd of servants from all over the household waiting and staring out the windows in a spectator style. She cleared her throat and instantly the crowd dispersed and a sense of embarrassment flavoured the air, this was a matter she would deal to later however, mother rushed outside.

There on the dirt of the courtyard, the two teenage boys wrestled around trying to get the advantage, all weaponry and spells forgotten as they went for domination over the other. Both of them were screaming all sorts of profanities into the air. As the elegant woman approached she overheard the boy’s attempted to mock each other.

“Fuck you”

“Yeah well you are the son of a fucking whore!”

“We have the same mother you bastard!”

She wrinkled her nose. It was too uncivilised for their standing and the mother couldn’t take it. Raising her hands the two boys were ripped from one ungracefully by a   
spell of telekinesis.

“What on earth could possess you two to believe this is becoming of your position in this family and this Duchy?”

The two boys were panting, frozen in the air and the feeling of embarrassment overtook them.

“You know what, the answer is nothing! You two are to go to the rooms and you will not come out until I say so do you understand me?”

They nodded sheepishly and the woman dropped them to their feet. Unable to look at one another both brothers froze in place; suddenly aware of the audience around the edge of the courtyard, before running off inside in silence. She sighed and shook her head, she had so much to deal with and now her boys were not even getting along. Some days she wished for normality and she had to admit today was one of them.

Antonio curled up under the blanket on his bed and stayed there fighting back tears. After the display outside he was beginning to understand his insecurities far too well.

‘I am not as good as him’

‘I am useless’

‘I will never be able to use my familiar’

‘I’m only going to hurt someone’

He pulled the blanket over his head and began to openly cry; he didn’t want his brother to get in trouble; there was so much happening to him that Tonio could only dream to understand. And what did he do? He let his emotions get the better of him and yelled at the elder, and what was worse was that he broke the first rule of magic, he was a boy ruled by his emotions after all. 

He never be able to summon his familiar.


	3. The Time to Mature

The carriage sway left and right jumping with every bump and hole causing the passengers within to move with the same momentum. The countryside was slowly moving past them as the party moved from one Duchy to its neighbour. The neighbour of the Carriedo Duchy was the De Silva Duchy; this was mother’s original homeland and Gabriel’s namesake so the two neighbours had many ties to each other. The Duke Carriedo lowered the paper onto his lap.

“Condolences my dear, your father was a wonderful man” he smiled softly and embraced her although her face remained stern and he understood the reason why. Her letter spoke that without another heir to take the seat, they were demanding she return and take it herself. This wasn’t something she could do and at the same time the mother knew she had no one else to give it to.

Looking over to the opposite seat to himself, the two brother were lounging on the chair opposite from their parents in complete and utter silence, each taking it upon themselves to find anything and everything that was even remotely more interesting than engaging with each other. Since the two of them had fought each other, regardless of how embarrassed they were, both had inherited the stubbornness heir father was known for and had chosen to not acknowledge the other.  
In their parent’s eyes, this sibling tantrum could not have come at a worst time. Antonio needed to learn how to control his abilities and Gabriel needed to be ready for an unforeseen circumstance. At least this would teach the two of them about the hardships that come with the privileges of their lifestyles.

Antonio placed a hand to his stomach, travel sickness hitting him a little, he dared a glance at the elder and as expected he was sitting pretty, all those horse riding lessons had helped him become balanced enough to take the shaking. He grumbled a little to himself until a slight burning in his hand caught his attention.

“Fuck…” he whispered looking down at the hand against the wall of the carriage.

“ Is something wrong?” Mother asked raising an eyebrow after hearing such language come fro the other so easily and he looked up meeting her eye.

“Oh it’s nothing, I think I just left something back home is all, I am sorry” he laughed pulling the hand under his coat and trying hand to focus on it. Power seemed to be building within him at an alarming rate but the teen knew it was his own fault. Determined to prove to himself and his brother he was more than this magic, he had neglected his meditation and had made no efforts to connect with the Bull in the spiritual realm.

This seem to be have a nasty side affect of causing him to cast strange spell he couldn’t comprehend. They causes a lot of damage too, so if it went off in such a small confinement, it would be a hazard to say the least. If he were lucky, the power would just fade away like it did sometimes and not in actuality become a ball of fire or something along those lines.

Gabriel made a noise and looked away. He cared very little about whatever Antonio was hiding. Why should he anyway? This mood he was experiencing was all the younger’s fault in the first place. How could Tonio have said those thing knowing the amount of pressure he was under. Once again the precious little mage boy didn’t get it. Thinking that over he bit his lip, once again the jealousy of the freedom Antonio was lucky to obtained was swirling inside his head. Still there was an uneasiness within him, something different fro the jealousy or any form of remorse for the fight he had. Could he really let something so juvenile get under his skin?

Was this the best way for a to be leader to behave? 

Neither had to wait much longer, as the horses pulled into a large settlement that surrounded a large manor house in the centre. It was a cluster of large squares housing waterfalls and statues. A cultural paradise. Antonio clambered to knell on his seat and peered out the window in wonder of the place. The power seemingly fading from his hand and mind as his mood became elevated. The place his mother grew up fro covered in art and vines draped over the building in a wonderland of yellows and oranges, the warmth seeped into him and oh how he wanted to explore. Was there a chance he could once this was over? He dared not ask.

The household staff had prepared themselves outside the manor and were practically ecstatic to see their former lady step gracefully from the carriage with her husband standing proudly and protectively.

“My Lady, we welcome you home after so long” The housekeeper smiled and bowed “We have rooms prepared however, we do have a small problems to our predicament than we first anticipated”

“A problem?” She asked “What more could their possibly be for my heart to take?”

The woman leant forward and whispered gently into her ear. Mother’s eyes shot wise “I see… when will the time come?”

“At sundown… The decision must be made be sundown”

The Duke turned to the two brother stood behind him. “You have a little time, I suggest you go with the servants and continue you training and sample the manor ground, be changed and ready at sundown though. Someone will come for you do you understand?”

They both nodded standing idle as they were left alone in the entranceway of their neighbour speculating what their grandfather might have been like having never met him. Gabriel folded his arms and spying the entrance to the gardens began to move towards them.

“Hey!”

The elder turned to the other who had spoken his first word to him in a while.

“What?”

“We are meant to be practising”

“Yeah…no I am going to explore and do what I want for a change.” Besides he needed to be alone to calm down somewhat from the emotional rollercoaster he was experiencing.

“What… You can’t! You have to think about how others see you an-”

“And what? Why do you care about me when you clearly don’t care about your own practise”

“How did you..?”

“It’s not hard to notice when you appear to be having trouble controlling it. Listen do everyone a favour and learn how to control it or run away or something before you hurt someone”

He left Antonio speechless with that one as he turned and strutted away to find himself somewhere secluded. The younger looked down at the hand that had caused him grief earlier wondering how the energy could be controlled, even if the answer seemed obvious. One of the servants approached him enquiring if he needed any help with his bags before leading him to a small room that would be his for a few nights; Antonio felt himself become deflated and requested to be alone for a while once they arrived. The door closed, clicking into place and with a large groaned Antonio collapsed onto the bed and curled up into a ball. At least if he napped he could get rid of his travel sickness…

The elder stared into his own reflection that stared back up at him from the thin blade. Man did he feel like a dick right now. He let his mouth run away from him but Antonio needed to know someone knew. Who knew when the walking time bomb would go off? And why? Because the idiot was suddenly neglected his studies and meditation? What could have made him think that trying to push the power down and away was going to do any good?  
He let out a noise and sheathed his sword as he thought over this problem as well as his own. He refused to let the younger know it but he was right, running off like he was right now was not going to convince anymore he was Duke material. But… if he was to treat it as a chance to indulge in his neighbours way of life, then it was merely an exercise in alliances right?” 

Turning to see two maid he smiled and watched as the young girl began to laugh between themselves. 

Time to turn on the charm~

Whilst one neglected his duties, the other’s neglected duties were about to catch up with him. They began as mild whispers breaking through the walls of his subconscious making the sleeping male toss and turn scratching the itch in his ears that was just out of reach. The second was the weird feeling of energy pulsing through him dragging him out of sleep. Antonio blinked confused as his body seemed to shiver from the unknown energy that forced him to his feet. The feeling of fear also slipped into his cocktail of emotions, wondering if it was as of a result of not doing his meditation and then the panicked thought process began as to if he had time to reach his mother before something unthinkable and most likely fatal happened to him. 

When he turned around though he let out a scream as staring at him from beyond the mirror on the wall was the bull itself. Grasping at his chest and falling back into the table at the side of the bed, Antonio struggled to stammer out anything.

“It is dangerous to forego our connection” 

The Bull spoke clear as day and the boy slid down the furniture a little trying to keep himself standing.

“I…I never meant to.” He tried to explain “I just let my brother get to me and…”

“You are connected to your emotions as much as you are connected to the realm of spirits. If you neglect your emotions even towards your family. You put all in great danger”

“Is that why I’ve been having problems?” 

The bull nodded and Antonio forced himself to calm down. He was making this worse before he was making it better wasn’t he? He sighed. Maybe he should apologise to Gabriel for what he said. In the end he was going to support his brother wasn’t he? Something suddenly dawned on him through this realisation though

“Wait… how are you here in my reality?”

“I travel freely through you dreams”

“Dreams?” He asked before he heard loud knocking and looked towards the door quickly becoming disorientated as he was now back on the bed, had he not just been standing? Talking to the spirit in the mirror? It slowly dawned upon him as he shook the cobwebs from his mind. All he had felt and seen was a dream manipulated by the spirits in the spiritual plane. He was getting a little tired of it but Tonio knew that was what he needed. The knocking continued.

“Come in” He muttered rubbing the sleep form his eyes and the drool from his mouth.

“Antonio” His father was there, he paused a moment and took in what his son had been doing. He rolled his eyes “Get changed…It seems sundown was not quick enough”

The family gathered in the great hall where several advisers were also gathered chattering among themselves about the incident at hand. The siblings still had no idea as to why they were needed to be present and ended up hanging around in the back of the hallways. Tonio was looking at Gabriel biting his lip and thinking over the super realistic dream he had had and ended up trying to figure out how to bring up his apology and get the other to accept it without him thinking one of his parents was behind it.

However the thought was short lived as a group of people came in from the other side. A blonde man and his wife with four younger people most likely their children all barely arms bar one who had a hood drawn over his head.

“Ah so you are the ones causing all the headaches for these fine men” Father joked as the family approached them.

“Yes well after hearing there was no one to carry on this great Duchy. Our family only wanted to offer our services”

“Oh? Who are you and what claim could you possibly have right now?”

Again the man across from them smiled and bowed a little.

“We are the Kirkland household. And it just so happens that several generations back, one of our own was a wife of the Duke of the time, therefore Kirkland blood is in the blood line. Even if we are not the most purest of heirs, it is better than nothing is it not”

“How dare you use my father’s passing with such disrespect!”

Mother was angry at such an outburst and had been for a good number of hours it seemed. The anger seemed to intrigue the hooded boy who looked up revealing two piercing green eyes. A large jolt shot up Antonio spine and he made a noise.

“What’s the matter with you?” Gabriel asked folding his arms and looking over. Antonio seemed to be staring, mouth agape.

“That boy….he is trouble I can feel it”

Gabriel turned back towards the family and looked over to the hooded figure. He didn’t seem like anyone to note but… books and covers was all that came to mind.

The advisers brought the two families together it seemed to iron out what was to become of the Duchy.

“The Kirklands do have a small claim to the Seat, however since there is still a living blood relative, the Lady still has a higher claim than yourself”

“I am aware, however, the ‘lady’ is also married to a neighbouring Duchy and I doubt the people will be too happy that you are merging the two ways of life” The Kirkland lord smirked, it was clear he had done his homework “Unless you plan to divorce your husband”

There was a heavy silence as the idea sunk in.

“Oh but if you do that then you forfeit all the rights your children have. After all they won’t be able to inherit their father’s duchy since he would have to turn them away, and they certainly will not have a claim here having a father who is another Duke, there would be talk of scandal.”

Gabriel growled and placed his hand on his hilt. How dare this man come here to cause such chaos.

“Yes but your presence here is seen as a declaration of war on the lands by a Lord looking for power”   
Father spoke up raising an eyebrow. The other nodded his headed and motioned his eldest forward, a boy with a large amount of red hair and a stern expression

“You are correct however even though our claim is small we come here to offer it as a peace branch, a chance to allow your beautiful family to stay together, we will place my son as the acting Duke and you will have the knowledge to know we did a good deed”

He was very smug it seemed and suddenly Lord Kirkland’s eyes cast away from father and beyond him. When the line of sight was followed they fell onto Gabbie who tense and gripped his sword tighter.

“After all the last time you were here. You made a scandal for yourself. You think the people have forgotten your bastard child?” He chuckled “Even the marriage wasn’t quick enough to save yourselves was it?”

Father kept his eyes on Gabriel who grew more tense. Ever neutral in expression he cleared his throat.

“Well Gabriel? What do you think?”

The Elder looked up towards his father seeing something he had not before in the man’s eyes.

“Pardon?”

“This man insults your honour and even worse, the honour of your mother” He spoke calmly watching his son with careful eyes “What do think we should do?”

The elder felt his heart race a little as he looked between his father and the opposing family. His father could see the frustration he was feeling and instead of telling him to calm down or be reasonable he was asking him what he wanted to do. 

Eventually the elder’s eyes fell onto his mother and her discomfort at the situation. She had only wanted the time to mourn her father and his grandfather but this interruption and insult match at her family was quickly bringing her down. Her composure was slipping slightly.  
“I want repentance” He spoke drawing his sword in a graceful move.

The Kirkland household looked between each other and even the father figure seemed disgusted with this outcome of this development.

“And what could you mean by that?”

“You insult me and my mother in her home country and for that I want repentance” Gabriel continued “Nothing too bad. I challenge your family for the right to decide the next Duke of this land. If I win, my mother decides, if your champion wins…you decide”

There was a silence as the elder passed back and forth, blade waiting eagerly by his side as he watched the Kirkland household unable to answer in the cocky manner. 

The man looked to the red head and with a rough hand smacked the boy’s back to push him forward.

“Show him a true swordsman”

The male was taken by surprise, stumbling forward. He looked back at his own father unsure, but nodded drawing his own blade.

“First blood wins”

Antonio felt his heart jump from a resting beat to an anxious rhythm as the two blades clashed and the two teenagers launched into duel where neither wanted to back down for various reasons. In a real fight however, it seemed Gabriel’s true potential came out. Real stakes and real adrenaline coursing through his veins, every lesson, every lecture, every skill coming our clear cut like a diamond. The younger looked to his father and saw a smile appear on the Duke’s face. It seemed for the first time the Duke felt his heir was ready to take over his work.

The red head faltered for a moment, overwhelmed by the situation, and his strokes became mistimed. Gabriel felt an epiphany wash over him as the words came back to him.

‘When you show weakness, chivalry goes off the table’

Smirking he dodged backwards from the blade that off balanced the Kirkland male and instead brought his leg up quickly to meet his opponents face sending him to the ground grasping his nose.

Lessons only get you so far… it’s what you do on the battlefield that matters. Gabbie smirked; he finally understood.

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief, it was nearly over. Gabriel had to have drawn blood from the broken nose he caused. Soon they could go back to a more relaxed environment and he could finally give Gabbie the apologise he wanted. However instead, the mage experienced a weird phenomenon as everything seemed to slow down; it was like time itself had become sluggish around him allowing he to experience every person’s actions towards this duel. He looked around wondering what could cause him to experience such a weird sensation, within him a warm sensation developed, like something was entering his own spirit. It was when the mage heard the sound of a bull approached, the hooves beating the earth and the breath flushing out in a rapid panting that he began to put the pieces together. His eyes began to give off a faint glow as the feeling of the beast rushing past him forced him to focus in on the event before him.

The hooded male pulled down his hood revealing blonde hair and acid green eyes, he was not much older than Gabriel or himself. The blonde male eyes closed and a hand rose up. Antonio’s eyes turned from green to blue as his brain put together the chain of events. The Kirkland bastard was planning to hurt Gabriel! In one motion Antonio rushed forward and pushed past a confused Gabriel to create a barrier that deflected the blast away. 

There was a chorus of noise as the deflected blast hit the ceiling causing damage to one corner o the plaster. The power behind the spell could have very well killed Gabriel and the realisation sunk in with everyone that this had been the intension of the newly revealed mage.  
Gabriel choked on his surprise as his younger brother stood there glowing. The outline of his body took on the subtle shapes of the bull spirit in the glow giving the teen horns and a tail. Antonio had saved his life from a cheating mage and at the same time finally bonded with the spirit that plagued his dreams.


	4. The disillusion of cracks and choas

“You!”

The finger pointed accusingly.

“You disgrace this Duchy as you have disgraced you opponent in this duel!”

The hall was a deadly silence all bar the flaking and falling of the damaged ceiling above the two family factions. Antonio and the blond boy had locked eyes, neither wanting to be the first to give, the spirit bull tail swishing back and forth behind him. The danger wasn’t gone as long as the blond haired boy remained in the room. The Kirkland boy however seemed disgusted and almost envious of the brunette’s appearance, whether that was because of status or magical ability was unseen.  
There was the sound of feet pitter pattering along the floor that broke through the tense silence, as Mother lost her composure completely and rushed over to her sons. Gabriel felt her tight embrace as she pulled him away from the centre of the room.

“Mama, no I’m fine”

Gabriel tried to protest but the shaking of her limbs quieted his protest. This day was an emotional roller coaster for her out of everyone; for now the elder would let her be smothering for this moment.

“I apologise for my son. He will be disciplined for his outburst” The head of the Kirkland family tried to alleviate the situation but the damage had been done.

“Well I guess you only have one choice now” Father growled drawing his sword and striding across the floor in front of Antonio “Will you leave by your own, or does a guard need to show you the exit”

The family stood firm as the guards were called attempting in vein to get back any leverage that had been within their fingers. The man, woman and three sons were far beyond disgraced, the moment solidifying any chance of standing they would have now or in the future.

As the rivals were dragged away, Father turned back to see the younger still staring intensely in the direction of the invaders and sighed.

“Antonio…” He began, but as his fingers touched the boy’s shoulder it seemed whatever was keeping him going fizzed out and Antonio collapsed straight into his father. The Duke held the fragile boy there taking in for a moment what had just occurred. A rebellious smile graced him as he sighed  
“You did good…” Father muttered lifting the boy into his arms.

Gabriel scowled to himself, this should have been his victory. This was his fight right? He was about to be recognised as a worthy heir and a skill fighter and then this happened. 

Once again, Antonio happened.

Always Antonio.

Around him he was beginning to hear the whispers of the court.

“Such power! The young master will go far”

“It is so good to see magic in the bloodline”

“At least there is some good in the family”

His fist curled tightly in on itself, the small spite of jealousy was decaying rapidly into a darkness. Such a darkness radiated from him and did not go unnoticed. The young mage of the Kirkland stopped in his tracks and peered over his shoulder towards where Gabbie stood. The dark aura that was beginning to slip out from around the teenage left a wanting urge within him and the blond mage smirk, placing his hands together blowing into it and opening them again. Within was a small butterfly erupted from a smidge of magic dust, and flew off into the air resting on a small column as the family was removed from the site.

“Arthur!” The head of the household turned and yelled bitterly towards his child “When I told you to never use your magic useless I give permission, did that just go over your head”

The mage now identified as Arthur remained silent and stared his father in the eyes and said nothing. The eyes were blank and uncaring and why should he; no other Kirkland understood the curse of the Green Infliction. This ignorance angered his father and in response, he rough handled the mage into the carriage.

“When we return you can be sure you will have a fitting punishment”

The butterfly now rested, floated down from it’s perch toward the group who had dispersed. The elders of both Duchies were attempting to bring normality to the situation, especially now they were back to original problem of no heir to the throne. Gabriel was now seated on a bench by his brother who slept more soundly than he had for a while after bonding with the bull. The elder was watching intently at the other, his irritation fuelling a fire behind his eyes and deafened his ears to his surroundings. Not once did he notice the small winged bug rest on his neck and sink into his skin. Nor did he notice his fingers itching as he reached out and gently tapped Antonio’s check, and then his neck.  
Everything seemed to happen within moments of each other.

He had never noticed before how the younger’s neck was so slender, so fragile. A second hand came up to meet the first cupping the neck perfectly, bar his thumbs overlapping over Antonio’s Adam’s apple. He could just push down, feel the windpipe give way and watch his brother take his last breath.

It would be easy.

Realising someone was approaching, Gabriel removed his hand and smiled weakly at the newcomer. It was his mother, she in her own way appeared fragile, and it was becoming more and more noticeable.

“Gabriel…this is going to take some time, I will have someone take Antonio to his room” She reached out and pushed her eldest’s hair from his face “Go take a break, you did so well today”

The boy grunted, flicked his ponytail over his shoulder rose up. 

“Oh really? Because from where I was standing. I was just the warm up act” He couldn’t place the coldness in his actions.

“Gabbie, sweetheart don’t be like that” His mother reached out to him only to be batted away 

“It’s fine mama, after all your golden child is all safe and sound” 

After that Gabriel removed himself from the room and the situation. Mother was probably distraught over the attitude he was displaying but he shouldn’t care, it needed to be said. He was nothing to this family anymore. He felt odd; looking at his own hands, that moment came back to him when he had considered killing Antonio on the spot. Was this how he really felt? Gabbie realised he was feeling all the same insecurities being pulled out and stretched from some recess of his mind. But there was a spark and a spike woven into those dark feelings, enough to keep them at the forefront of his mind and leave a bad taste on his lips. 

‘Why should the younger surpass the elder?’

Gabriel stopped and turned on his heel to stare his own reflection in the eye. He could have sworn he saw something there. Maybe his eyes were tired and the light played tricks, but as he made to turn away he caught it again and it trained his eyes onto the mirror beside him instead.  
An apparition appeared in the pane. A young male, not much older than Antonio at first glance in emerald waistcoat adorned with trinkets and such galore. Blond. Green Iris

“You’re that mage” Gabriel muttered and the reflection smirked

‘They call me Arthur if you must’

“You tried to kill me”

‘A simple mistake I assure you, besides I am here to help you’

The Iberian huffed and folded his arms. What was the child’s game here? Had the Kirkland’s not done enough damage already to his family.

‘Help you never feel second best to your younger brother ever again’

This for some reason caught his attention, like wings had attached themselves to his heart and were pulling Gabbie down the rabbit hole.

“And how do you plan to help me with that? Why would I trust a mage, especially one who is technically a rival to me?”

‘Your brother is weak’

Gabriel didn’t need to be told what he thought.

‘It would be kinder to put him out of his misery’

Wide eyed and in shock, the elder growled at the man in the mirror.

“I’m sorry but you can fuck right off! I may dislike him, but I would die for my brother!”

He blinked and his own reflection was looking back at him. For a moment he believed it to be all in his imagination until his body locked up as if embraced and a warm breath   
came close to his ear although he could not preserve the being that had captured him.

“I am not your enemy Gabriel…” The British voice flowed past his ear “I’m here to make everything make sense I promise”

Gabriel resisted but a weird ache in his neck caused him to stop and a bizarre cold spread over him.

“The moment that boy’s magic erupted you lost the spot of heir”

The Iberian fidgeted against the other.

“He’s ungrateful to the power he has and is more spoilt that anything” there was a chuckle “Lazy…spoilt child”

“He’s not…” Gabbie tried to start but the will to defend the younger was fleeting. These were his own thoughts he recognised them. He would be a hypocrite to argue against them right?

“Really? Because from what I just saw, your fight out there became his victory”

The fighter calmed in the invisible bonds of the other. Everything was sinking in and staying with him, every notion was true of his feelings and fell heavy like lead.

“That’s a good boy, now” Arthur spoke calmly as the mirror’s surface rippled “Let’s take a trip down memory lane shall we?”

The Iberian raised his head to gaze once more into the glass before him, eyes dulled and resistance breaking.

\--

Many hours passed before Antonio awoke in his room. He was getting a little annoyed at waking up in a place different to his last memory. This time however he was greeted by many men and women all wishing to speak to him and meet him. The younger was a little overwhelmed by the attention. All spoke highly of his magically presence, and his bravery against the threat of the Kirkland family. Eventually though the gaggle stuffed themselves of their fill of the mage and wandered on to go over the possibilities of the future.

“I am so sorry darling”

Mother and Father remained in the now empty room as their son stared at them confused.

“I…what’s going on?”

“You managed to bond with your spirit animal” Mother was excited if not drained “From now on, magic will take a whole new meaning to you and you will be able to master so much more”

“Yes, you really gave that Kirkland lot a run for their money and helped us scare them off”

Antonio felt his heart race at the information he was processing. He bonded with his spirit animal? New magic? All he was trying to do was protect his big brother from another mage and…

“Where’s Gabbie?”

His parents looked to one another.

“He went off to rest after the battle”

“Is he ok? I saw that mage try to kill him!”

Father paused and smiled “Yes and you saved his life, you should be very proud”

Antonio smiled weakly and then began to think over the proceedings, eyes flickering back and forth before going wide as he analyse even the foggiest parts of his memory. He couldn’t have done the unthinkable by trying to help?

“Wait…am I the one being celebrated?”

There was another pause between the parents.

“But Gabriel he… and I… oh no” 

Antonio felt deflated as guilt seeped in. “That was Gabriel moment to shine, his moment of glory and what did I do? Took that away from him…”

“I am sure your brother will be fine”

“No…no he won’t. Not after all the arguing we’ve been doing lately. He needed this”

Mother bit her lip and wandered to the youngers bedside touching his shoulder lightly and smiling as he looked up at her. Tears were resting in the teenager’s eyes; although this was a moment of comfort the woman felt a twinge of pride that her children could care for each other so much.

“What’s wrong Antonio?”

“I’m not special!” The younger yelled catching his father off guard. “I don’t want people saying I am special. I’m an idiot! I don’t things seriously! I’ve never done anything worth merit. I mean! I fucking stopped training! I put us all in danger because my pride was bruised and I wanted to prove that everything I just said was wrong but it’s not!”

The speech came out rapid and increased in speed and volume as the boy rambled only to leave him upset and red in the face from the outburst.

“But you are…”

“No!” Antonio put his hands over his ears “I’m not! You don’t understand!”

With that Antonio scrambled from the sheets despite parental protest and made his way over to the door. He hesitated and then looked back.

“I need find Gabriel and apologise. He finally understood how to be a Duke and I took that away from him…”

Running from the room his heart felt heavy, his guilt growing in size for each moment the sorry lay waiting on his tongue. If he was lucky Gabbie would just scold him and then they would hug and everything would be better again.

He almost missed the elder catching a glimpse of him sat on the wall of the garden staring off into space. He looked sad and distant and the younger’s heart fell fro his chest. Although now a new sensation of fight or flight became to mix into the deadly cocktail and Antonio could not put his finger on why.

“Gabbie?”

“Toto…”

The dull sad eyes met his. Today must have been more harrowing than first thought. To see his older brother defeated in such a way. This was all Antonio fault and he swallowed the lump away to smile a little.

“G-good job today! You finally figured it all out!” Nervous laughter met by silence

“Had enough of their praise already”

“It’s not my praise to have”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and sighed getting up and walking over to the younger. A heavy hand on Antonio’s head as he leant in and whispered.

“Yeah. You stole it from me”

A rebellious tear broke loose and Antonio stammered an attempt of words that ultimately were silenced by a finger on the lips.

“Everything happens for a reason Toto” The elder spoke calmly “My time will come”

“I guess”

Gabriel smiled. There was something off about it, but Antonio couldn’t grasp it and instead his mind filled up with sorrowful thoughts of his own betrayal. The only thing to break through was a tiny bottle produced by the other and a finger on Gabriel’s lips.

“Don’t tell mama or papa but I may have been holding onto this for a while”

“Alcohol?”

“Yeah… I was going to drink it when I became Duke. Sort of a celebration” He sighed “I guess this is as close as I will get”

“Don’t say that!” The younger protested as the cap was popped on the tiny bottle and was raised to Gabriel’s lips before he stopped looked at the younger and smiled. His   
expression seemed to soften and look more like his old self.

“Here, no hard feelings, I share this with you” Gabbie handed the bottle to the other who returned a confused gaze.

“Gabbie I couldn’t”

His expression fell and the elder snorted looking away “I guess I can’t rely on you anymore…”

“What?! No that is not true! I just…”

“Don’t trust me?”

“No…that’s not it I…” Antonio bit his lip and looked at the tiny bottle before placing it to his lip and knocked back a swig of the drink. It was bitter and burned a little as it went   
down before he held out the bottle again “I just don’t want you to hate me”

Gabriel took back the bottle and smiled sweetly. A weird and dark sweetness. 

“Thank you Antonio. You finally did something right for once”

He reached out and tapped Antonio’s cheek. Tonio was confused and then suddenly there was a strange feeling in his chest. He limbs tingled and he felt something rush up his throat and he vomited, a mixture of bile and blood. Limbs buckled beneath him and Antonio fell to his knees.

Poison…

He had been poisoned. Tears whelmed unbidden to his eyes as he vomited more. His inside were turning inside out as bile burned up his insides and broke with it broken down tissue, this in turn was knocking the wind from him. All the while the elder stared down at him, happy in his handy work. Gabriel wanted him dead. This was the stone on Antonio’s chest as he gave up trying to force his breathing and fear began to plague Antonio’s mind as he lost control over his body completely. He became a rag doll and his airway was becoming clogged as he was unable to clear it himself. White foam clung to his lips in a rabid froth.

He wanted to call out for help. Scream at his brother for anything be it revenge, forgiveness. But all that escaped his lips was a gaggled gasping sound.

Then there was a weird clarity in his pain. What if this was for the best? Part of him knew it just made things easier to face. Part of him knew he just didn’t want to blame Gabriel. 

Perhaps acceptance made the betrayal less painful. 

On cue at the perfect moment, Gabriel felt the cold chill over him lift as the magic bug ripped itself was him and burst before his eyes revealing the actions of his curse. White noise overcame him as his heart began to beat faster and faster inside the elder’s head. Suddenly the boy was staring at the bottle in his hands and he began to hyperventilate as the pieces fell into place like a jigsaw.

“A…Antonio?”

He looked up to the body laying still before him

“Antonio!”

Gabriel threw the bottle aside and rushed forward picking up the mess of his brother from the ground. Tears greeted him as well, a few dripping onto Antonio’s face. His heart skipping a beat as the tired eyelids opened and diluted pupils look up at him. There was time right?!

“Antonio?! Stay with me Antonio ok? I will never forgive you if you go now!!”

Antonio was rough handled into the panicking teenager’s hands and the two barrelled into the manor house once more. Choking on his own deceit Gabriel yelled out and begged for help. He was greeted by a gaggle of servant who separated the two despite his protests as the madness and the mayhem of the situation overflowed and forced the to be Duke into a daze.

He recalled a doctor.

He recalled his mother completely breaking down.

He recalled his father’s stare.

But not once did he leave the bedside. He wanted to be reminded, he wanted to stare his mistake in the face. He refused food, he refused water and he refused sleep. No one else was punishing him so he wanted to punish himself. Without thinking as the lack of sleep began to affect him, Gabbie’s hand went up to his neck as finger’s pressed against where the bug had escaped. Memories of how it came to this seeped in like whispers. Gabriel had been cursed…cursed to kill.

“Arthur…”

“What was that?” The elder jumped up as his father once again entered the room staring daggers down at his son. Gabriel’s ankles felt a little weak in the gaze.

“I…I…” Gabbie stammered “I am weaker than I realised…It doesn’t excuse my actions so no matter what do not let me get away with betraying Antonio…” He paused placing his hand on the cold skin of his brother’s hand. “But the mage…the blond one, I saw him…well…I think I did”

His father was silent. Taking in the details slowly, he could wait, Gabriel however could not.

“I saw him in the mirror, heard him in my head. Twisting words and memories until they were a black hole all centred around Antonio. And the black hole put poison in my hand”

“Yes… Cantarella”

Gabriel bit his lip. “I watched him fall in front of me and then…it was like a fog had cleared. This winged thing left my skin and destroyed itself leaving me with the realisation of what I had actually done!”

Again there was silence in the room. Gabbie prepared for the worse closing his eyes and biting on his lip hard.

“Stay with your brother…I have someone to speak with”

“But…”

There was a finger pointed to the bed “If you wish to make up for this then you will nurse him back to health”

Gabriel met his father’s eye once more and then nodded.

There would be some time before Antonio would awaken. Enough time it seemed.

Father took the incident as a blessing of it’s own as the negotiations were delayed. His wife had locked herself away and was in no state to make any decisions. This left it to him. In the state of 24 hours his family was falling apart and tearing itself up. At first he was ready to rip the title from Gabriel as soon as he heard of the incident but now; his son was distraught, and talking about being mentally processed by another mage, which was something he as the acting Duke should have been prepared for the moment the other family revealed their mage 

This was something he would have to correct although…that still left the problem of his sons and their strange jealous rivalry, as well as the problem of solidifying an heir to his wife’s former home. If he could fix all this problems then the possibility of such weird betrayal could be hushed if not completely eradicated. The people here wished to pressure a joining but he knew this would only rile up hatred and mistrust. If only there was a way to fill both thrones with people that he could trust personally and who could work together to solidify an alliance between the neighbour. Then Suddenly it all fell into place. The Duke smiled to himself, there was such a simple solution and he missed it. Perhaps he should go back into training himself.

A few more days passed before coughing and spluttering Antonio wheezed his first conscious breath. He was small amounts of pain now but stiff and confused.

“Antonio”

The boy turned to the voice to see a dishevelled Gabriel who seeing his brother alive broke down and jumped onto the bed to embrace him.

“I am so sorry Antonio, I didn’t want to…I let myself be taken over and”

Antonio let out a weak chuckle and gingerly hugged Gabriel “You don’t hate me? That’s great!”

“That’s what you are taking from this…I tried to poison you!” The elder laughed wiping his eyes “And you are just happy I don’t hate you?”

The other smiled “Sorry, to be honest I am surprised I am alive” He weakly chuckled as he pushed himself up “I guess you can’t even do that right”

Gabriel shook his head at the bad humour but was grateful he was able to hear it again. Loud knocking on the door took him by surprise though. The Duke entered and smiled.

“Good to see you are awake Antonio, and just in time, our business here is finished”

“You mean that they figured out who will take this land?”

“That seems awfully…convenient” 

Father nodded and chuckles “Yes, seems that the solution to this situation was right under our noses this whole time. But now I wish to give your mother some needed relaxation,   
and we need to return home to begin the training I neglected to give you Gabriel”

“Neglected?”

“Yes…I have never had to defend myself mentally before so I never thought you would need to but… It seems obvious now that a Duke will need to be strong in mind and body so we start as soon as we arrive home”

Gabriel groaned and deflated. He was too tired for this.

“You better get the sleep you can on the carriage ride home because, don’t think that just because you two are exhausted I will go easy on either of you”

This phrase was bizarre and left the two brother completely befuddled. Antonio cleared his throat.

“Both of us?”

“Well yes” The Duke chuckled “We still need a Duke to take over the land here and it took me this long to realise I have two sons”  
Antonio went wide eyed “So wait that means I’m…”

“Taking over the land here, as soon as you are deemed ready”

“But” Gabriel retorted “I thought he had no claim because he was your son?”

“Well the problem was about having to forcefully join the land or putting someone in charge here who could overturn everything put in place. When I pointed out that brothers have to at least get on with each other. They accepted” He chuckled “That and I think the idea of a spirit mage in charge made them excited for possible future tourist possibilities”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. But this whole situation had flipped his perspective on how he viewed mages. He would be sure to better his relationship with his brother. 

Antonio on the other hand, could hardly believe it and in his excitement jumped up and collapsed straight onto his brother who yelled out in surprise.

“Hey come on! You were asleep for a good 4 days, don’t go jumping around like you own the place!”

“But that’s just it!” Antonio smiled happily holding onto the other “Now I do!”


	5. The problems of being an adult

Antonio was 19 years old when he became Duke.

It was a bumpy road and his brother did not take the Duchy until a year later meaning he had no one to turn to when the days seemed there darkest. From this darkness he found light in his familiar, the bull now named Renato. The spirit was far wiser than his kindly beast form suggested and it was he who taught the fledgling Duke about the ability spirit mages are granted.

The ability to create or perfect an existing magic.

By the time the boy was twenty-five he had, in his opinion gotten his life figured out. If it weren’t for the fact something else was able to flip it upside down.

Antonio yawned as the sunlight pierced through the window and down onto his face. Morning always seemed to come so quickly. His dreams were in haste these days. He pushed himself to sit upright as he tried to collect his thoughts, he had to try and remember his dreams, as to forget them was usually a bad omen for a spirit mage. But recently his journal had been nothing but a serious of blank pages noted in his writing:

Dream forgotten

If only he knew of other mages like himself. At least then he could ask them what omen this could mean.

“Good Morning Antonio” 

The voice called out as the door was opened. “Oh? What’s this, are you awake before me again?”

The voice belonged to a woman with blond hair and green eyes. Her name was Laura and she was an immigrant to the country although she had spent most of her life there. Head of the household staff, she kept the Duke in check when he needed it

“Good morning Laura how are you today?” Antonio asked keeping the sheets firmly planted around his legs. This woman was a good worker but she was also a tease obsessed with making men feel exposed. She hummed a little before smiling

“I am well, don’t worry I am only here for your laundry” 

The Spaniard smiled gently as the woman collected her things and opened the window before she left him alone. The breeze of the early morn drifted in and cooled his face. At least today could be his day.

Down in the courtyard, a horse entered through the grand gateway and straight up to the front door without even a thought to protocol. The rider smirked as he dismounted and billowed his cape, in his mind he held an aura of elegance and coolness and was completely the most handsome.

“What are you doing?”

Gabriel let out a small scream as he was crept up on. The man sighed and placed a hand on his heart turning to meet the eye of a tall blond male grasping a basket of garden tools.

“Tim you scared me!” He yelled looking at the other man. Tim was in charge of the outdoor staff and keeping the gardens in shape, he was Laura’s brother but didn’t get along with Antonio as much as his sister. He did, however, enjoy the neighboring Duke’s company. Especially when he was pretending to be some fantasy novel protagonist.

“So are you here to see the master or to just pretend to you are entering the domain of the thousand dragons to retrieve some meaningless artifact”

“I feel like that’s a reference to something” Gabbie mumbled looking away “And you have no right to judge me! I’m a Duke myself and therefore I demand respect”

“first” Tim rose a finger “I made that up and second” He rose a second finger “I give respect to those who deserve it” He smirked “Not literally posing idiots”  
Gabriel huffed a little before smiling “Good to see you too my friend, see you later”

The gardener waved back before heading to his duties. It was a strange friendship, to say the least.

Inside Gabriel was almost instantly greeted by his overexcited younger brother who came running down the stairs smiling like an idiot.

“Hermano you are here! I have something exciting to show you!”

Antonio and Gabriel had been working together in one of the strongest trade deals of the continent, helping each other into a financial stability that made them a wanted duo for trade and alliance. Although the two were only truly comfortable with trusting one another.

“Oh really? Because unfortunately I have less impressive news for you”

The younger’s face dropped realising that Gabbie looked serious. He motioned for the other to head towards the study area. To get to it they had to cross the large ballroom that sat as the centre point of the house. Gabriel never really enjoyed crossing this room, the corridor with the large ornate mirror always caught his attention like a dark reminder of his past mistakes.

Inside the study itself, was a doomed ceiling containing the stars you see over the Duchy at night and a large map of the continent on the table itself. Antonio closed the door and locked it. 

“So…what news do you bring me?” He asked looking worried. The elder looked unsure how to proceed with the situation.

“Do you…recall the Kirkland family?”

Antonio scowled and his fists balled up.

“What about them?”

Gabbie hissed a little as he brought a hand to his neck. This really was a bad idea and bringing it up only made his brother mad.

“They have failed to turn up for a hearing for a will of a nobleman nearby” He pointed to the home “All correspondence are met with silence and butterflies…”

“Butterflies?”

“Sim…one of magical properties. They have been seen infecting people in this area”   
The area of the source of such things was vast. “They carry the same effects as the one I suffered from those years ago, a dark mental magic that is corrupting people into committing the unthinkable”

“Do you think it’s Arthur?”

There was an unsure look “I mean it’s a type of magic he is good with… it’s more, there is a series of coincidences that I guess we can’t ignore. I am planning on making an excursion to the towns in the area to survey the damage and maybe…see something to give me peace of mind”

Antonio could see the sorrow swelling in the back of his brother’s eyes. He had been years since that incident and yet the man could never let go. It didn’t help all his mental training ending up sourcing that moment as a true fear of his capability to take a life. Placing an arm around his siblings shoulders captured Gabriel’s attention.

“No worries Gabbie, we will investigate it. If anything it’s a village under attack from some form of magic be it accident or maliciousness” Antonio smiled and the other replied with a weak one. 

Suddenly the younger’s eyes went wide and he pulled away looking a little panicked. Gabriel felt his heart drop into his chest as anxiety set it.

“Ah, I almost forgot I was going to give you my good news!”

That was why he was panicked? Gabriel felt himself deflate a little, of course, Antonio would make something so trivial seem so life-threatening regardless of his obvious worries.

“And what is your good news?” He smiled a little, having the younger care in such a way may be a nuisance, but it was something he prayed never left him. Antonio walked over to the desk and picked up a wrapped parcel, holding it close to his chest as a warm glow set into his cheeks.

“I finally perfected a new magic”

There was a long pause. The older knew Antonio had been taking on the task of a new idea that had popped into his head around a year ago. Although he also kept this hush hush so there was no telling what this magic actually was.

“Please. Continue”

Antonio bit his lip.

“I created a magic that can enchant items and weapon”

“What? How?”

“Well in a nutshell, I take an item, image the property I want it to possess and coat it in a field that react with its structure down to its core” There was a long pause “I mean it took a while for me to get the spell to stick but I can even layer effects on effects”

“That’s….actually kinda impressive. I mean your duchy is known for weapon forging and farming so it makes sense you would get a magic in one or the other”  
Gabriel had to hand it to the other. This would help his economy as well, I mean who doesn’t want a teapot that heats itself up. “So what’s that?”

Antonio seemed ready to burst as he put it on the table and unwrapped the cloth to reveal a fine blade beneath.

“I enchanted it with the ability to control the element of wind and then layered it with a security feature that only allows the creator, me, and it’s owner to wield it”

Gabriel looked at the blade, as usual, the craftsmanship was impeccable, and the idea that it could access magic was exciting but then there was the idea it could only be picked up by two people. He hesitated.

“How does that work?”

“Oh it basically will not work for another even causing the thief to injure himself”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“And who does this belong to?”

The younger smiled knowingly before placing his hands delicately around the blade and directing the handle towards the older. “Why don’t you find out?”  
Gabbie mused a moment looking between his brother and the hilt. Was this a trick? Gingerly his hand came out and eventually his fingers curled around the base. It was strange like the sword was not just a weapon but an extension of his own being sharing his heartbeat. At first, it was kind of nauseating.

A noise beyond the office caught Antonio’s attention and he sighed. It sounded like someone arguing with Tim again. Looking to door and back to his brother who was trying to get over the gift he smiled.

“If you like I have a course out back dedicated to testing the enchantments. I think I have an unexpected visitor” He admitted as Gabriel lowered the blade to his side “Why don’t I get this guest sorted and then you and me can plan this excursion to the town hmm?”

Gabriel muttered something under his breath before nodding in agreement. If anything he had a new tool at his disposal, he should probably learn how to use it.

The brothers went their separate ways and as Antonio crossed the ballroom again he heard a noise he hadn’t in a while. It was kind of like a high pitch whining noise that never stopped no matter how much you tried to fix the problem. Antonio sighed as he reached the entrance and prepared himself mentally

“Roderich!” He forced a smile as he came face to face with the advisor.

“There you are! Tell your so-called employee that an order from the advisor of the Kingdom means it is a top priority!”

Antonio looked between the well-dressed man and the gardener. The smile remained on his face.

“Yeah well Tim plays by his own laws. As long as the garden is tended I really couldn’t care what he does”

The advisor adjusted his glasses and stared daggers at the Duke. Antonio sighed and looked at Tim. “Bad Tim. How dare you attack this guy. Go back to your duties at once” 

There was not a lick of emotion in his voice and as predicted in his mind, Tim responded with a middle finger before leaving the room completely.

“That is at least something I guess” Roderich pat down his clothing and adjusted himself. “I have important business to discuss with you”

The two met eyes and a stare down commenced before the Duke motioned to a side door. When the advisor to the King Romulus shows up at your door unannounced. It never a good thing.  
An hour and one bottle of wine later Antonio had found he had tuned out of the conversation completely. The man had seemingly come all this way across half the continent to discuss the most boring of conversations. Was this torture for that time he escaped out the window onto horseback to avoid him? Also, why didn’t he bring his wife with him this time at least? The fiery little brunette always made the visit a lot more enjoyable.

“…and as such, we feel the yield this year was…”

Every word pushed Antonio into a dreamlike state as he brought forth memories of a ball a couple of years back. Elizaveta was dressed in a tight feminine number. A deep green he recalled. Hugging her thigh but reveal a little of her calf and ankle; despite her masculine nature she sure knew have to be scandalous as a woman. Her waist looked so petite as well and her chest. Wow!

“… If anything the next Noble ball should have…”

Her lips were soft as well. Sure they were both drunk and she was single at the time, coming as the advisors date. She was bored, Antonio was in some form of heat. You could say Antonio found something else she wore quite well.

“…But anyway that isn’t the reason I came here today”

That broke Antonio out of his horny daydreams.

“Wait, what?! You’ve been talking for over an hour and you haven’t even got to the point of why you were here?!”

“Well” The man adjusted his glasses “I was quite enjoying catching up with you”

Antonio’s face froze in an awkward smile “Of course…” he then cleared he throat and adjusted his position in the chair “So what is the true purpose of this visit”

Roderich faltered and seemed unable to form words.

“I need to ask a favour of your as a noble of the continent”

“A favour?” The Duke asked more suspicious than ever “What favour is that?”  
Again the man hesitated “I need you to take on a pupil for me”

“I am no teacher Roderich, I can’t even imagine why you would ask such a thing, besides who could you know who would need lessons from anyone other than yourself”

“One of the Princes, he requires tutoring in an area I cannot provide lessons for”

Antonio was a little stunned. He may not have known Roderich as long as other people but from the little time he had gathered with the other, it seemed odd that he could not provide teachings. Unless it was something he had never experienced, but what could that be? Then it hit him like a flash of lightning.

“The prince is a mage?” He stammered out the words in shock. The Vargas kingdom was one of the oldest lineages and not once had the green-eyed affliction affected any of them. He had not even heard of the newest and youngest members having green Iris either. “There must be some mistake”

The advisor sighed “We were just as surprised, all in all, the only clue were tiny flecks of green that were overlook on the boy’s brown iris’”

“Just flecks huh?” The mage hummed to himself, one of the people who married into the family must have had very faint ancestor’s who were mages. Still the chances then were tiny. “Wait a minute…if that is the case just invite a mage into the castle don’t come bothering me”

“The king has requested he is removed from the castle”

“That sounds…odd”

“Yes I realise it does sound odd but the boy’s power is far too great, the king is worried about a war that may occur if he remains under his birth right”

“What was his birth right” The Duke mumbled feeling distaste over the situation “So you instead plan to pawn him off on another”  
Antonio thought over the idea, he was in no position to accept this. He was no teacher and he was nowhere near ready to be a father figure.

Out of nowhere the front door slammed open and a young boy no older than six came running in, dressed in finery and with a wayward curl bouncing free it was obvious he was the prince. This rang alarm bells in the Duke’s head, the boy was far too young to even have unlocked his magical potential. Something was very wrong here.

“Roderich I want to go home!” He yelled looking ready to tantrum and at first the advisor ignore him “I am fed up of being in the carriage, I am fed up of travelling, I want to go home and see mam-“

There was a sharp sound as the advisor’s cane met the younger hand. Antonio was up in an instant, what on earth was Roderich playing at! 

“Roderich what is the meaning on this?”

Again he was ignored as the advisor stood over the frightened child gripping his hand.

“When will you get it through your brain Lovino. You have no home! No one will even consider taking you on, and if this gentleman deems you also a danger you will have no where again!”

Antonio listened in horror as the young boy quivered. What the hell was going on here?


End file.
